Miles
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Rose's mom banned her from using her cell and other forms of communication devices when she discovered that Rose was dating Dimitri. What if Dimitri thought that Rose didn't want him anymore since she wasn't answering his calls? *Sequel to "I Can't Lie"
1. Chapter 1

(This is early because I finished it today :))**  
><strong>

**Okay, here's the first chap of the sequel of ICL...if you still haven't read that, you must, because you'll have a hard time understanding this. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. Another thing, the title is so long, but it really fits the story (it was inspired by "Miles" by Christina Perri).**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count the Miles, Count The I Love You's<br>**

**Chapter 1**

**(RPOV)**

When I opened my eyes, it hurt because I was struck with a very bright light. It must be sunlight because it was warm. I wonder where I was. It was never this bright in my bedroom. I never leave my curtains open before I sleep, so why was there light?

"Miss? Miss, are you all right?" a guy asked me.

What the— I remembered everything that happened earlier. I was hit by a car. I wonder if I still have my arms and legs. Oh God, the driver that hit me was insane, he didn't even notice that there was someone who was about to pass and he was over the speed limit. I forced myself to be aware of my surroundings. I was in a plain white room. It smelled like hospital. Oh great, how I hated this place. The people here loved to poke you with needles and they make you swallow big tablets. And oh I forgot to mention their food, really _the best._

"I'm really sorry if I have hit you. Thank God that you only have a broken wrist which was already taken care of, and some bruises. Doctors said that it was by miracle that you didn't get any major injury," he said. "And oh, don't worry about the hospital bill, I'll take care of them for you, it is my responsibility."

"Good, at least you didn't kill me and you are responsible for your actions. Now, can I get out of here? I just want to go home," I said. I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore, I just wanted to rest and I wanted to lie on my own bed.

"But you—"

"No, it's nonsense talking to you. I'll just go home by myself," I said, cutting him off.

I looked at my clothes and I was not wearing one of those hospital gowns. I walked towards the door, and the guy was following me. I noticed that he was actually good-looking. He had velvet black hair, olive green eyes, almost full lips and he had a glowing skin. He was tall, but not taller than Dimitri. He looked like he was just a few years older than me, maybe three or four. And oh, he had a high charisma.

It was almost dark already, I didn't feel that I was unconscious for that long. He was still there when I got out of the hospital. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Was he some kind of stalker or what? I tried to move a step forward and he followed.

I faced him and his eyes wandered from my head to toe, it was like he was checking me out. "What the hell?" I asked annoyingly.

"I'm just worried about you," he answered defensively.

"I'm fine as you can see, even after the thing that you did," I retorted.

"I already said that I'm sorry. I just didn't notice that you were about to come on my way that's why I failed to control the breaks. I'm Adrian by the way."

"Okay, Mr. Adrian, let's just forget that all of this happened. I need to go home, rest, and talk to my sister. So if you don't mind, just leave me alone."

"Wait what's your name?"

"Just leave," I snarled.

So he did. I felt a little guilty for what I did, but I really needed to get back home. Two minutes later, I was in a cab and on my way home. I wonder if Lissa would hear me out, I hope she does. Hope she'd realize that I really love Dimitri and Dimitri loves me. Another thing, I hope she didn't tell mom, because I'm sure that the worst would happen if ever she told her.

When I got home, it was strangely quiet. At the time that I entered the house, I knew that there was already something going on. There was something wrong, because if things were normal, mom was waiting for me at the door and had already scolded me for not asking for permission in going out. How I wish I was already eighteen so I could do my own thing, so that they couldn't chide me about my age. God, I just have to wait three more months before I could do anything that I want.

When I got into the living room, there they were. Lissa and Mom were looking intently at me and at my bandaged wrist. Lissa was more like of our father and me, more of Mom. She jade green eyes while I had the same ones just like my mom's, which was hazel brown. She was tall, 5'9" I think, and I was just 5'6". She had some curves but she was still thin while I was slightly curvy. We were obviously not only physically opposite, but also polar opposites, but we were really close.

All throughout our childhood, it was seldom that Lissa and I would be with our parents. That also became the reason why we were this close. We only have each other, and that was what's clear to us that time. We were the closest siblings you could ever imagine. But that was then. I never thought that Lissa was the one who would get me into trouble.

Lissa, well she was the favorite of our parents. She was the one who always get good grades, who always won in contests and I must say that she was prettier. When she gets into trouble, they ground her, but it's not that really that serious. But when it was me who makes mistakes, oh gosh…let's just not talk about it. All these years, I tried to ignore that thing and I continued living my life that way I wanted to be, and I was happy. It was just now that their favoritism was hitting me.

"Where did you come from? Lissa told me that you weren't with Sydney last night, she said that you were with a guy," Mom said in a reprimanding tone.

Oh great! Now I'm sure that Lissa have told her. If Lissa didn't want Dimitri to date me, it should have just stayed between us. She didn't need to tell Mom. She knew how Mom would be if she gets mad at me. I could never ever imagine what she would do to me. She never hurt us physically, but she loved grounding us up. I wonder what she would do to me now that she knew that I was dating with a guy who was seven years older than me.

"I came from the hospital, I met a little accident, but I'm fine now," I said honestly.

"I'm not asking about what happened to your wrist. I'm asking where you were last night," Mom said, now she was a bit annoyed.

"Fine, I know Lissa had already told you," I started. "I was with Dimitri, Christian's brother. We spent a night together since he was leaving today."

Even though it wasn't that visible, I saw guilt on Lissa's face when I looked at her. I really don't know if I should blame her for what she did. What she did had both good and bad side, but one thing's for sure I was still going to suffer in the end of this.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, are you in your right mind? Why did you stay with a guy that you barely know?" She seethed.

"I know him for a long time already," I insisted.

"It doesn't matter. You were so young to do things like that."

"It had already happened, what can you do?" I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately, those words didn't slip past her sharp ears.

"I really don't know what to do to you. First, you had almost failing grades, and now you have a boyfriend that's too old for you. You are grounded! You cannot go out with your friends. You cannot use your cellphone, laptop, and the telephone. You need to learn your lesson and forget about that guy. You are so young and it is obvious that you are just in love in the feeling of being in love and not with the person," she said in her most strict voice. And that tone told me that she was dead serious with what she was talking about.

"Mom, you can't do that to me! Just give me any other punishment, but not that. I don't know how I'll survive without calling him or seeing him even online. Please, not just this," I pleaded. Tears were threatening to fall down from my eyes.

"Rose, you know that when words leave my mouth, there's no such way that I'll take them back. Now, go up in your room if you don't want something worse."

"That's just so unfair!" I shouted at them, the tears that I was controlling were now falling freely down my cheeks.

"Just go to your room," she said through her teeth.

"Fine, but I just want you to know this. From the moment that I turn eighteen, I'll do whatever I want. You can't control me anymore; I'm on the right age to make decisions for myself," I said before running upstairs to my room.

Of course, she followed me. I sank on my bed as she collected all gadgets that can be used as communication. I was crying not because she won, but I was crying because I wouldn't be able to call Dimitri. What if he thought that I didn't' want to do anything with him anymore? What if he thought that I didn't love him anymore? Oh God, I hope I could speak with him right now. I need him so much.

After two minutes, Mom left the room with a loud bang. She took my two cellphones, and my laptop. She was really dead serious with what she said earlier. I really didn't get what was wrong with loving someone who was a few years older than you. It might look wrong in the eyes of other people, but it was right for me. I never regret loving Dimitri.

I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up Lissa was there on the side of my bed with a tray of foods on her lap. Wait, was she trying to give me a breakfast on bed as an apology gift? She really thought that will work? Because of her, I wouldn't be able to connect to Dimitri for God knows how long.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

She smiled even though my tone was like that. It was like she didn't care that I was angry with her. She was pretending that everything was fine though it was not. Did she really think that I'd forgive her that fast for what she did? She'd suffer the way I do.

"I brought you breakfast. Look, I made your favo—"

"Just go out please, before I say something that you don't want to hear." I gave her the most dangerous look that I could ever do. She flinched, but still she didn't leave my room.

"Rose, please just forget about him. We were fine when he still wasn't there. We were happy and we do not argue like this. He will destroy our relationship," she pleaded. How dare she say those words?

"What? You think he was bad for me…for us? Liss, he is my happiness now. We love each other, just like you to Christian. Why can't you understand? I wasn't angry when you had Christian and you barely spend time with me, I tried to understand your situation. I just couldn't understand why you can't do the same with me."

I turned my back at her and I buried my face on my pillow. I just wanna lock up myself here if they wouldn't let me do what I wanted. It was just the same. I couldn't go anywhere, so I'd just stay here.

"So you choose him over me? I am your sister and your best friend and you're willing to give me up just for a guy?" she asked, it wasn't like she couldn't believe the words that I said.

"Sorry, Liss, but this time, it's him." Those were the last words that I said to her before she finally decided to leave my room. If I was not mistaken, she was crying because I could hear her sobs and Mom's comforting words.

Yeah, that's so great, just comfort your fave baby girl while I suffer here.

_How I love my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hate Liss and their Mom? What will happen to Rose and Dimitri now that there's no way for them to communicate? What will be Adrian's role in this story? Express what you feel about them by reviewing! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

_**P.S. You can tweet me IshiLovesIchigo**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Kamusta (how are you) ?**

**I was really so happy with the outcome of the first chap. I am hoping that you'll also like this chap... :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 2 **

**_A month later…_**

This was what I call hell. It had been a month already since Mom had kept my gadgets and up until now she wasn't returning them. It was our summer break, but I couldn't get out. It was like every time that I would try to escape or find my gadgets, Mom would be there. It was not helping that she was not working these days. It would have been easy if she wasn't here.

I wonder if Dimitri had called already, or if he called and Mom answered it. I know Mom and if she had already talked with Dimitri, then things wouldn't be good. She must have told him to stay away from me or stuffs like that. I wouldn't even like to imagine what would happen. It was just so sad.

One thing was clear for me now, I needed to escape this place and have a way to communicate to Dimitri. I don't know if I would still survive tomorrow if I was not able to see him. I had to find a way to go out. No one would help me, so I have to plan this carefully.

Tonight, Mom, Dad, and Lissa would be attending a gala. I was supposed to be alone in the house tonight, but Dad hired two bodyguards for me for tonight. He said that he was just doing this to me for my safety, and also so I wouldn't be able to call Dimitri. When he knew about my relationship three weeks ago, he was all angry at me. He rubbed it on my face that I was too young to date a guy like Dimitri and he was only interested with me because of our family's money.

I was so angry at him that time that I cursed him. Of course, that didn't help. He told me that he would throw all my gadgets and that when I go to college, I would have bodyguards. For goodness' sake, I could take care of myself even without bodyguards.

So, the bodyguards were outside my room and on the front door. If I could escape at dawn, when they were both all tired and sleepy, then I would be free. I was planning on using my parent's room window since they wouldn't be expecting me to use that place for my escape. I would tell the them that I would just go to the study room to review for my entrance exams. Too bad for them, they didn't know that my parent's room was linked with the study since it was my dad's office here.

My only problem now was how I would be able to bring my bag out of my room without them questioning me why I was carrying a bag. The only way that I could think about was to buy new clothes when I get out of here, but there was another problem. Where would I get money? The only place that I could think of was my parents' vault that they thought I didn't know about. I knew that there were millions there, but I didn't need them all. I just needed money for my clothes and survival. This must be insane, but I was thinking ways on how I would be able to go there.

At exactly nine in the evening, I had already told the bodyguards that I was going to the study room. They agreed without even thinking twice. They were total idiots. If they were smart, they should have known that I was already planning something. I had placed a small body bag inside my hoodie for the money.

When I got inside the study, they didn't follow me. Another mistake for them, and an advantage for me. I locked the door securely and then I continued my journey to my parents' bedroom. I opened the dim lights and I scurried to their walk-in closet. I removed the hanging clothes that were covering the vault.

I typed in the code. It was Lissa's birthday, of course. The vault opened freely and it revealed stacks after stacks of money. I had never seen this much amount of money in my life. I grabbed three stacks and then I placed them in my bag. God knows how much I took. I knew this was the worst thing that I could do, but it was the only way that I could think of.

When I was done, I locked the vault again, and then I placed back the clothes in a way that they wouldn't notice that there was someone who touched them. I went back to the bedroom in a hurry and I placed the letter that I made for them on the nightstand. I took the rope from my bag and I tied it tightly on the window.

I was carefully making my way down when I heard the bodyguards banging the door in the study room. My heart was beating so fast and all that I wanted to do was to get down from the three storey house. And I successfully did. The bodyguards that Dad hired were complete idiots. If they were smart, one should have been waiting for me at the gate, but they were both trying to open the door in the study room.

Adrenaline was pumping in my veins as I walk my way away from the house. When I was about ten blocks away from the house, I got a cab and then I headed to a mall. I just hope that none of my parents' friends or colleagues would see me here. This was only chance and I had to make it worth it.

When I got into the mall, I went straight to the nearest clothing store. I grabbed a basket and then I started to place random stuffs in my size. When I was satisfied, I got three baskets full of shirts, dresses, jeans, shorts, undergarments, etc. I noticed the other people inside the store were staring at me. They must be wonder why I bought so many clothes in just one store. After twenty minutes of waiting, I finally paid the clothes. I carefully opened my bag so they money wouldn't fall down. After I paid, it was like the stacks weren't touched. Maybe I had gotten too much. Anyway, I have to time to battle with my conscience right now.

After shopping, I went to a hair salon and had my hair cut. Having a new look would really help me because they would be a having a hard time in finding me if ever they would describe how I looked like. It kills me to do this, because firstly, Dimitri said that he loved my hair and I spent so much time taking care of it. _My hair would grow again_. That was what I kept saying myself.

My hair was just shoulder length. It was up to my waist before. It hurt me to look on the floor and see my old hair that he loved so much. Before I forgot, I bought a cell. I wanted so much to call Dimitri, but that has to wait. I needed to get out of here first. Calling him might slow me down. I knew he wouldn't agree with what I was doing right now.

At ten in the evening, I rode a bus, not bothering where it was destined to go. I fell asleep there and when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. It looked like there were no food stalls and fast-food around. Thank God, I bought some food last night. When I got out of a bus, I got into another, then another, till the day passed again.

When I got out from my last bus, I heard one of the passengers say that we were in Montana. That was far enough from home, but I'm not so sure if they wouldn't find me.

At eleven in the morning, I was settled in a hotel. I cleaned myself up and changed my clothes. I decided that it was time to call Dimitri. I felt nervous as I punch his number that I knew by heart. When the call was starting to connect, I placed the phone on my ear and I played with my short hair nervously as I was waiting for him to answer the call.

After three rings, I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a month. I couldn't help it, a sob escaped from me when I heard him. I missed him so much.

"Hello?" he said grumpily. I sounded like he was awakened from his sleep. I was really crazy; I should've known the time difference first before I called.

"Dimitri, it's Rose," I answered, my voice was trembling.

"Hey…I uh—"

"Who's that, Dimka? Who will call you in this hour?" I heard a female voice in the background.

Who was that? Why was Dimitri with a girl in the middle of the night there? It couldn't be his mother since she was here in US, they didn't have any sister, and it couldn't be his grandmother since the voice sounded so young.

Before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks. How could he? How could he do this to me? He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me like this. We were just disconnected for a month and then he had already found someone to replace me. It was like we didn't spend lovely times together and all the promises were broken. How could he?

"I…I'm so sorry to disrupt you. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I hope you're happy. Bye," I said, trying to make voice stronger, but I knew that he would notice that I had been crying.

I threw my newly bought phone on the wall, not caring if it fell down to pieces. It felt like all my sacrifices for him were nothing. Why do I have to live a life like this? Nothing that makes me happy lasts.

I hadn't eaten anything since last night, but still, I wasn't hungry. It felt like if ever I try to eat something, I would just throw them up. I cried my heart out. I mourned for the family that I once had and for the love that I once had. Maybe I was really supposed to be lonely and alone.

I really thought that what we had was real. I thought that he was willing to fight for our love as much as I do. I thought that he would love me no matter what. I was fooled by love and it hurt. I played with fire, and now I was burned. Maybe Lissa was right, we were fine without him. The saddest part was that I still love him even if it kills me. Whenever I thought of moving on, it hurt a hundred times. It was like holding on to something that you knew was already gone.

**(DPOV)**

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

Who the hell calls in the middle of night? Don't they know that I have work tomorrow?

"Dimitri, it's Rose," a familiar voice said.

Why was she calling me? I thought she had nothing to do with me anymore. How nice of her to call. I wonder what she needed from me this time.

I heard her sobs in the background. Just as that moment, my anger for her faded. I seem to forgot that she never answered my calls and she broke up with me through e-mail. She sounded sad and hurt, and I still wanted to be with her even if she told me she didn't love me anymore.

"Hey…I uh—" I stuttered, I was really not sure of what I wanted to say.

"Who's that, Dimka? Who will call you in this hour?" Viktoria, my cousin asked.

Viktoria was staying here in my apartment since her mom's flight was delayed. Her mom who was my mother's cousin asked me if she could spend the night here. Viktoria was just fifteen she was going to a high school here. She was like my sister and she had so many things in common with Rose. I knew it was impossible, but I hope that Rose could meet her.

We share a bed. It doesn't sound good, but for us there was nothing wrong with it. And she was scared of sleeping in a room alone. Anyway, it was just the same as sleeping on the bed with your younger sister.

"I…I'm so sorry to disrupt you. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I hope you're happy. Bye," she said as fast as she could. I could sense that she was keeping something from me.

I was really confused with the way she was acting. Last week, she just e-mailed me that she didn't need me in her life anymore, and now she sounded like she needed me to be with her. I need to know what was going on.

"Ro—" she hanged up before I could even ask her what was wrong.

What was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>You may also be confused with what's happening... So what did you think happened? Who e-mailed Dimitri if Rose didn't have any forms of communicating devices? Tell me your opinions. :)<strong>

**Sorry for the errors...**

**Leave a little review?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all those who reviewed, and to those who have added this to their fave/alert list.**

**This has not been edited yet, because I wanted to post it as soon as I'm done. It will be edited tom :)  
><strong>

**Just to prevent confusion: Christian knows about Rose and Dimitri's relationship, but not who e-mailed Dimitri. He also knows that Rose is grounded.**

**I hope you won't hate me for this chap. It was created for a reason :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**(Lissa's POV)**

It had been three days since Rose went missing. She had escaped two trained bodyguards that Dad hired. She was really smart, but I don't think that what she did was right. Mom and Dad were worrying about her. They have contacted the police, but they still have no leads on where she was.

They had given her picture, and descriptions and where she might go, but still they couldn't find her. They even checked if she have left the country to follow Dimitri in Russia or if she used fake passport and ID, but still they couldn't find her. Where was Rose, where in this world did she hide?

I miss her so much and I regret the things that I'd done to her. I knew that all of these were my fault. Maybe if I didn't become that jealous with Dimitri, none of this would happen. If I had just realized that I couldn't make Rose forget him, and if I tried to understand her situation, she would still be here with us.

I really hadn't slept much since she was gone. When I sleep, all I had were nightmares. My dreams always end up on me and Rose separating ways.

I just got home from Christian's. When I got home, I immediately called Mom and Dad to ask them if they have already found Rose. Unfortunately, there was still no news about her.

I sat on my couch in my room and I opened the TV. I started flipping channels until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was gasping for air. I had the worst nightmare ever. Rose and I, we were crossing a hanging bridge. We were hand in hand while we were walking. I was the first one who got to the other end. Her hands were still linked, but she let go of mine. At that moment, the bridge started collapsing. She was screaming for help, she was screaming for my name, but I couldn't do anything since she had already disappeared in the abyss.

My throat was dry and I wanted to get water, but the news on the TV took my attention. I watched and listened as the reporter who was in a burned place was talking.

"_It was said that the fire here in the hotel started in the kitchen. The investigators were still not sure of the cause of the explosion in the kitchen, but they are doing their best. There were nine people who were burned and only five of them were identified. _

"_One of the police found this necklace inside one of the victim's room…" _The reporter showed a familiar golden necklace with a rose pendant inside a zip lock plastic bag.

The necklace was our grandmother's and it was also the one that she gave to Rose when we were fourteen before she died.

"_Rose is dead,"_ I whispered to myself.

…

**(DPOV)**

I tried calling Rose back, but her phone was dead. When I contacted Christian yesterday, that was when I found out the truth.

Rose was missing. Christian told me that Rose had been missing for a few days already. She was grounded and then she decided to run away since she was not able to get out of the house. It simply means that when she called me, she wasn't home anymore.

I know Rose, she wouldn't just run away because she was grounded. She had been grounded so many times since we met, but it was just now that she did this. I wonder what else could be the reason why she left. If I could just go back to US right now, I'd do it, but it was impossible since I have work and I couldn't be gone for too long.

I was really worried about her. What if she was in the hands of someone dangerous right now? What if she didn't have a place to stay in and she was starving. Even if she broke my heart, I didn't want her to be in harm. I still wanted to protect her. Maybe if I was still there, this wouldn't happen. I should have talked to her about it. There was really something going on. I couldn't just let her stay missing. I have to find her.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I need to go back to US. I know it was too early for me to take a leave from my new job, but I couldn't just stay here in Russia while Rose was wandering elsewhere. If the school would fire me, I couldn't care less. Rose was more important. She was the only girl that I had ever loved like this even if she had inflicted my heart a big damage.

Just as I was about to pack my things, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from the nightstand and I discovered that it was Christian. Maybe they had found Rose already, thank God if they already did.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dimitri." Instead of hearing Christian's voice, it was Lissa and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Lissa, is there news with Rose? Have you already found her? Is she fine?" I asked in worry,

Lissa didn't answer me, she just cried. She was sobbing so hard that her breath was hitching. There was really something wrong and it had to do with Rose.

"Lissa, tell me now!" I said angrily.

"Ro…Rose, she's…she's dead," she said before breaking down into sobs. She was saying more things, mostly about apologizing, but I couldn't focus on it.

One thing was clear right now. Rose, my Roza she's gone.

My phone fell down from my hand I fell down on my knees. It had been so long since I had shed tears for someone. The most beautiful and important woman in my life, the love of my life, she was already gone. I couldn't really believe it. I was waiting for the moment where I'd wake up and realize that this night was only a dream and Rose was still alive. But I didn't. My chest was hurting so much and I'd do everything just to bring back time to be with her. Maybe leaving her was really a bad decision.

…

After two days of begging the school to accept my resignation letter or leave, they finally allowed me to take a two-week off. They must have noticed that I wasn't able to function well those past two days. I just told them that there were family matters in US, and they finally agreed.

I have been in contact with Lissa and Christian since I knew the news about Rose. They had said that when her body was found, they could barely recognize it. I told them that DNA test would be really a bright idea, but they assured me that it was really Rose and there was no need for a DNA test since she had the necklace that her grandmother gave her. That necklace was unique and was especially made for their family thirty years ago.

This was the first time that I ever felt this lonely. It felt like I was going to break down as soon as I go back to US. I miss her so much and I never thought that when I see her again, she would not be breathing anymore. I had told myself that I should be strong, I should be strong for her since she wouldn't like me to be weak if she was here. She was my strength and my weakness at the same time. She had made me the strong while she was with me and in just a snap of a finger when I knew she died, I felt like the weakest man alive. It was like half of me was dead, I just felt so…incomplete.

I was now on my way to the beach where Rose's ashes would be scattered. Lissa said that it was one of Rose's favorite places since she loved the sun and she loved swimming. No wonder why her skin was tan like that. I could remember the time when we were planning to go in this place by just ourselves. I could remember how animatedly and enthusiastically she talked of this place. The thought made me so sad. It made me realize that we couldn't do that anymore. How I wish she was here with me in my car. I wish I wouldn't be going to this beach for her funeral.

When I arrived, Lissa, her parents and Christian were already in the yacht. They were all wearing white. I was thankful to Lissa since it was her idea to wear white. White symbolizes peace and light. It contradicts black that symbolizes painful death and darkness. We wanted Rose to have peace where ever she was right now and we hope that she could see the light of heaven.

It was a bit awkward when I was already there with them because it was the first time that I'll see them after they knew about my relationship with Rose. Things were still not clear for me though, because the real reason why Rose ran away was not said. It was like when I was about to ask about it, Lissa would find a way to change the topic. She sounded guilty and hurt sometimes. Something tells me that she had something to do with it.

Rose's parents, Janine and Eric were looking at me intently. It was like they wanted to tell me something, but they were controlling themselves.

When we were all gathered, a prayer was started. We said all our intentions for Rose's soul and my heart broke as I said my farewell to her. It was hard…it was the hardest thing that I had done in my twenty-five years of existence. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Christian placed a hand on one of my shaking shoulders. This was really the problem with love, you give your heart, you give your all, and when it was suddenly gone, you would feel the worst pain in your life. It was like losing all that you had in just a split-second. It was like life was agonizing and you were also slowly dying.

When the prayers and intentions were done, we all had a handful of the ash. In my hands were the once so alive Rose, the one who had made me feel so alive, the one who had taught me how to love and its meaning, the one who gave me promises to a better life and future, and the woman that I wanted to spend my lifetime with. I'd go back and change it if I could, but life was unfair that was why I can't.

Letting go of her ashes was like letting go of her, but it was just physically, because she would always be in my heart, in our hearts. I could her Lissa and her mom's loud sobs. It was truly a heartbreaking afternoon.

_I wonder where Rose was right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Did Rose really rested in peace? It was Eric and Janine who are a couple in this story, and not AbeJanine or Eric/Rhea. Do you have any idea why?**

**Love it? Hate it?_ Leave a little review!_**

**thanks for reading!**

**_-ishi :)  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys!**

**This is shorter than my prev chaps because I still need to review for my exams. This will be my last UD for this week since the exams will last until Saturday and we're also moving that day. Please be patient with me! Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and just keep them coming. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**(DPOV)**

While the rest of them went home, I asked to be left alone in the beach. I just needed time to think and I simply wanted to be alone.

I sat on the white sand, I removed my shoes and then I lay back, not caring if sand was going to stick on my clothes. I closed my eyes and I listened to the sound of the waves. It was so calm and peaceful, I almost felt like I was with Rose because that was what I was feeling whenever I was with her.

"Dimitri?" A sound of a very familiar voice made me open my eyes immediately.

I was dumfounded with what I saw. There was Rose, standing in front of me. She was wearing a white sundress. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she looked beautiful than ever. But it was impossible, it couldn't be her. She was dead. Am I already crazy that I was hallucinating?

"Roza," I said, barely a whisper.

"Yes, it's me Dimitri. I missed you so much," she said and then she laughed heartily.

Before I could even say something, she launched herself to me. We crashed on the sand. She was laughing all throughout the process while I was still confused.

"Rose, where did you go? We all thought that you were—"

"I never left, Dimitri, you know that," she answered me.

She leaned to me and our lips captured in a kiss. It felt so real. It really felt like Rose. It was a kiss of love and longing because of our separation. Maybe she never really left. I had no doubts that she was here with me right now. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as if I was afraid that she would disappear again. It was really hard to believe that she was really here, in my arms and alive, but I had to. I didn't want to think that she was gone again. All the things that I felt earlier, they seem to fade.

After the passionate kiss that we shared, she leaned her head on my chest and we stayed lying on the sand until it was already getting dark. No words were said, we were contended in being together. I missed her so much. I would never thought of leaving her again.

"I love you so much," I said with all the love that I could muster.

"I love you too," she said in a way that I really felt that the words touched my heart. I think it even hurt with so much happiness.

Wait, you are not hurt when you are happy. What was happening to me?

Just as I was about to ask Rose, she stood up and started panicking. Her pure white dress was starting to burn. It was burning so fast that the fire was already on her waist. I stood up as fast as I could, but she ran away from me. She was running towards the water for relief. I wanted to tell her that I could stop the fire using the sand, but no words came out of my mouth.

I was running towards her, but she seemed faster. She looked back at me with such panic and fear in her eyes. Her beautiful hair was already burning and I could smell the burning flesh.

"Rose!" I shouted at her.

She fell down on her knees before she could even jump in the water. I watched as her whole body burned. It was such a scary sight. Her skin was burning, and then her bones.

"No! Rose!" Those were the last words that I had said before everything faded away.

…

"Hey! Dimitri, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Someone said in panic as she shook me.

I immediately opened my eyes and I found myself cold and sweaty. It was all just a dream, Rose didn't return, she was dead. I could still fully remember the dream. It felt so real. I actually saw Rose being eaten by flames in front of me, but I wasn't able to save her. It was like the dream just showed me how Rose suffered in that hotel. The thought brought chills down my spine.

"Are you all right?" Rose's mom, Janine, who woke me up, asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I think I need to leave now. I thought you already left with Lissa," I said in confusion.

She stood up from the sand and I soon followed. I got rid of the sand on my jeans and on my back. Why didn't I even notice that I fell asleep? Am I that tired? Maybe it was because of the stress back in Russia.

"I thought of talking to you. I was lucky that you are still here," she said and then she laughed nervously.

It kinda hurt me to look at her because her face reminded me of Rose. They looked alike so much. It was like Rose was the younger version of her mom. Their difference was just with the way she acts. None in their family acted like Rose, it was like she got some genes from someone who was non-existent.

"So, I guess we shall talk now before it gets late," I suggested.

We walked into a small cabin near the beach. I knew that it belonged to them since there were some pictures of them on the wall. In one of the pictures, I think Lissa and Rose were not more than seven. They actually looked like a happy family. Janine was smiling wholeheartedly and she was glowing. I noticed that Eric's arms were wrapped around Janine's waist and his hands were touching her stomach as if he was protecting it. Was she pregnant at that time?

We sat across each other in the mini living room. She closed her eyes, and breathed in before she finally broke the ice.

"I am the worst mother that anyone can ever have," she said, tears forming in her hazel brown eyes.

I didn't comment on what she said. I was really not sure if what she said was right because in some way, she was just teaching Rose a lesson and protecting her by what she did. On the contrary, she was making Rose's life miserable. Expecting too much from her was just not right. She should have known Rose's limits and where she was having difficulties in so she could have helped her. But what did they do? They scolded and grounded her for her every mistake. I wouldn't wonder why Rose didn't felt love in the own hand s of her parents.

She continued, "I blamed her for the lost of my baby and because of her, I was not able to carry a child anymore." A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"How can you blame her?" I asked in shock.

"She was the reason why I had a miscarriage. I must say that Rose as a child always gets into trouble. One day, she and Lissa was playing near the stairs when Lissa accidentally pushed Rose. As any mother would do, I rushed to her and pulled her before she fell. Unfortunately while doing that, I lost my balance. I was the one who fell down the stairs. I passed out, and then when I woke up, I realized that my baby was gone. I was on my sixth month then, I was so excited to have another baby, but because of saving Rose, I lost him. Because of the accident, I wasn't able to conceive anymore."

I shook my head at her. What she said was still not right. It was all an accident, and in accidents, there was no one to blame.

"I think blaming her isn't right. It was an accident," I said honestly.

"I know, but I just realized it when she was already gone," she said, now her she was really crying. She was trying to wipe away her tears with her handkerchief, but soon, she realized that it was no use.

"Maybe they are right. You only realize what you have when it's already gone. I know that Rose loves you so much, but you never forgave her that's why you grew apart."

She nodded. "I agree."

She had told me some of Rose's childhood, and I found myself enjoying in hearing Rose's adventures when she was younger. She was really a troublemaker up until she grew up. I couldn't believe that she threw a book to her teacher when she scolded Lissa for being too talkative. Another thing, she made the bullies absent for three days, because they were too scared to go to school because of her. Janine had told me that she was already a regular visitor to the principal's office.

"Thank you so much for being there for Rose. If I only knew how much you made her happy, and oh God, if I listened to her, maybe none of this will happen. I'm truly sorry. I cannot blame you if you won't be able to forgive me," she said gratefully. New set of tears were forming in her eyes.

Even though it was hard, I needed to forgive her. All was done and maybe we all needed to move on. Rose's death had taught us so many lessons in life.

"I'll only forgive you when you have already forgiven yourself." Those were the last words I said before I stood up from the couch.

We headed out of the cabin and we went to our cars. It was already eight, and maybe I could get home in half an hour if I leave now, but before I forget, I asked Janine one question that had been bugging me for so long.

"Can I ask a question? I really want to ask this to Lissa for so long, but I was afraid that she would be mad." I cleared my throat first. "Why is it that Rose and Lissa have no features in their face that looked alike? I mean, are sisters, so they must have even one thing in common physically, but there was just none."

"They aren't biological sisters. Lissa is Eric's daughter with his first wife who died in a car accident together with their son. Rose's real father…God only knows where he is right now," she answered honestly.

"Oh." was all that I could say.

* * *

><p><strong>What can you say about Janine's revelation? Do you think blaming Rose for what happened to her is right?<strong>

**Review if you want Rose to come back. :))**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**I know, I know, it's has been so long since I last updated, I am really sorry for that. You know, if I have my way, I will be updating every day. I have both good news and bad news. I'll tell you first the good news, this chapter is extra long, maybe twice the length of my regular chaps. And the bad news is that we still don't have an internet connection because of our new location and we're still finding a broadband that we can use. Right now, I'm using my aunt's PC, because I am going to take online exams. Guys, I really appreciate your patience. I hope I still have readers. :))**

**On with the chap… Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead created the beautiful Vampire Academy series, and I'm just a fan of her, who loves to play with the characters that she created. (lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**(Reese's POV)**

After applying my make up, I looked at my reflection and I smiled. I looked perfect. I had applied light make up on my face and my lips were blood red, just the way I liked it. It was my trademark, my red lips. I used bobby pins to pull up my strawberry blonde hair into a loose bun, a few of my curled hair was framing my face. They insisted on having my hair styled for I was attending an opening of a five-star hotel tonight, but I refused. I could manage making my hair pretty. It was one thing that I was good at. I sprayed on some perfume and then I left the adjoining bathroom of my room.

I took my dress that was lying on my bed. Natalie personally styled this gown for me. It was a black empire waist strapless dress. The top part was beaded in golden floral patterns. It was very breath-taking dress. Natalie had really considered my style. Thank God I had a cousin like her.

I removed my bathrobe and then I slipped on my gown. I expertly zipped it up, not needing anyone's help. I hated it when I couldn't do something by myself. I am the most independent woman that you can ever meet. I like doing everything in my way, and if someone messes with me, they would be in big trouble.

Many things in my past had affected who I was right now. My past was like a book of mistakes, so I burned it and I watched it turn into ashes. The burning looked familiar in my eyes and it sent chills down my spine. I brushed off my thoughts and I continued preparing for the gala. I put on a golden pair of small loops on my ears and a simple golden necklace that I got last Christmas. I slipped on my red pumps and I looked in the mirror for the last time. I grabbed my clutch and then I left my room.

As I walk my way outside the house, Abe joined me.

Abe and I were very close. We have something like a father-daughter bond. Well, I never really had a father and he fulfilled that role in my life. He kinda adopted me, so I had his surname, which was Mazur. He was the one who helped me to become the person who I was right now. He didn't even ask where I came from and about my past. He accepted me without thinking twice, without even considering that I might be a bad person. When I asked him why he helped me, he told me that he knew that I was a good person and I deserve what I received. He had paid for my college and he allowed me to stay in his beautiful estate. The only thing that was not clear to me was his job. He said he had many businesses, but he never told me anything about them. I never bothered to ask since her never mentioned anything to me even for once.

He always says that I remind him of his daughter whom he had not seen for so long since her mother was keeping her from him. I was actually jealous of his daughter. She was so lucky to have him as a father. If she had just known him, she would also love him. He was so caring, funny and he was the type of person whom you can trust.

It was my first time to attend a gala with him and Natalie, his niece who I had already considered as my cousin. She was also my best friend. We were like sisters sometimes, and she was my partner in crime. She was good in making clothes and dresses, while I was good in hair and make-up. We were the perfect duo. Actually, we were opening our new shop in three weeks. We had a long list of name to choose from for the shop, but we haven't decided which the perfect one was.

"You look really dashing," I told Abe who was wearing a black tuxedo. The tux made him look really executive and strict. But it really suits his age, and he looked very respectable.

"This was nothing compared to how beautiful you are, Ro—Reese," he said with humor, but his face fell on his last words.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Now, we must go before we get late. That will be a bad impression for us," he said and then he smiled thoughtfully.

We continued walking until we got inside the limousine. Natalie was already there and she was using her blackberry. She was wearing an elegant gold dress which she also designed. Her blonde hair was curled softly and was clasp in a gold band in a side ponytail. It looks like her date was not yet here. She was looking agitatedly on her phone. She didn't even notice that we had already entered the limo.

I sat beside her and Abe sat across us.

"Is there something wrong? Is it Stan? By the way, why isn't he here yet?" I asked.

She looked at me and I was met by her frustrated green eyes. Her eyes reminded me of someone, someone who I really wanted to forget, but I just couldn't.

"Yeah, it's him. He said he couldn't come since he had work, but I know that he was just lying. You know sometimes, he can be a dou—"

"I told you, you should find a better man than him," I told her for the nth time.

"But I love him," she answered, for the nth time too.

I wanted to scream at her right now that she shouldn't be blinded by love and that she was only going to get hurt in the end of what she was doing. I had learned that from experience. Love would only make you soft, vulnerable and weak. It would only be sweet in the start and bitter in the end. Most relationships were like that, the things that could watch on movies were just created by our very lovesick and creative minds.

"Whatever," I said dismissively.

She just shrugged and she continued texting.

A minute after, the car started moving and headed to the newly opened hotel by one of the most successful business man in our time. I didn't know his name, but it I heard Abe said to someone on the phone that he was half American and half Russian. Well, I only knew a few Russian American people and I didn't want to deal with them anymore. It was impossible for me to see them here in Turkey anyway.

I stopped thinking about them and I started thinking about good thoughts. I was picturing how our new shop would look like. Nat and I were the ones who designed it, and I hoped it would look good. I could already imagine people ordering dresses and some were reserving a date for our hair and make-up service. I am really so excited.

"We're here," Abe announce, breaking my trance. He placed down his flute of wine and then we waited for the doors to be opened.

…

**(Lissa's POV)**

I had just been married to Christian last month. It was the happiest day of my life, but it still felt incomplete. How I wish Rose was there. I knew it was impossible, but I really wished that she returned even for just a day. Maybe I should really move on, it had been five years since her death, and I couldn't say that everything was back to normal.

Mom and Dad's relationship was getting rocky and I didn't like it. It was like they were arguing with everything. They were not like that before. Before, they would sort things out first before making decisions, but now, they were not even asking for opinion. They do what they felt like doing. I really felt ignored at home. It was like I didn't exist anymore. Sometimes, I would see Mom inside Rose's room and she was crying. It broke my heart to see her like that, but I couldn't do anything.

Dimitri as Dimitri, well, he acted like he was fine while it was obvious that he wasn't. For the first three months of Rose's death, he was going in the beach every weekend. The caretaker had told me that. On the fourth month, he wasn't able to go there anymore because of his job. He had to earn money for his survival too, maybe he realized that. Every time that I would see him, I could really feel that he still loves Rose and he hadn't moved on yet. I really pity him, but sooner or later, he had to forget about her and settle down. He wasn't going any younger, he was already thirty.

Christian and I had decided to get married last month since we were already stable. He had a very nice paying job, well more than nice. He had already numerous branches of hotels all over America and had opened one in Turkey recently. I could feel his excitement with the new hotel, since it was our first time to open one abroad.

I liked that he loved his job, because it wasn't stressing him that much. I was helping him with it, and he was glad that I was interesting in managing hotels too. We had been partners and we were really happy with our success. We never thought that our company would get this big.

Last two days, we arrived here in Turkey for the opening of our new hotel. It had been a long flight, but we both know that it would be worth it. Tonight would be the opening and very important people in the business industry had been invited. I personally didn't love talking to rich people whom I don't know, because sometimes they just keep on babbling about their collection of bags, clothes, and of course, their money.

Two hours earlier, the party had started. Christian had thanked everyone who came and he was going around, talking to some people. I was on my own and I tried having conversation to some girls here, but they were plain boring. All they could talk about was who designed their gowns and their diamonds, golds and silvers. They weren't about interested in talking about real life; all they were concerned at were themselves and their riches. Sorry for the term, but they were selfish bitches.

When I felt the need to retouch my make-up, I excused myself from them, telling them that I needed to go to the powder room. While I was walking my way to the rest room, I saw someone familiar, someone that I never thought I would be able to see again.

She looked so much like her and so much different from her at the same time. They have the same height, if I was not mistaken. She had those same set of hazel eyes, same full plump lips, and her nose that looked like Mom's. They only thing that was different was her hair and her body was more lean and beautiful. It was like she spent a long time in diet and in gym to have that beautiful figure. Honestly, her strawberry blond hair was very disturbing.

I went near her to make sure that what I was seeing was real. She was with a blonde girl who was wearing a gold gown and a guy who looked like in his mid-forties who was wearing tux. The guy looked familiar; I just don't know where I had seen him. After a few moments of digging into my mind, I realized where I had seen him. It had been a very, very long time.

_While mom was cleaning their room, I had decided to surprise her. I sneaked on her back and then I screamed, "Boo!"_

_The box that she was holding fell on the floor and papers and pictures were scattered on the floor. One took my attention and I picked it up. I stared at it intently and there I saw Mom, a baby, and a guy. She and they guy was beaming while the baby was looking confused with what was happening around her. The guy was tall; he had dark brown, almost black hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_Liss! Don't ever do that again," Mom chided me, taking the picture from my tiny hands._

"_Mom, who's that guy in the picture? Who's that baby?" I asked in curiosity._

"_He's no one. Go back to your room or play with Rose. I have to clean up so many things here," she answered while picking up the scattered papers on the floor. I tried helping her, but she just sent me to my room._

"Liss, I've been looking for you," Christian said, bringing me back to reality from my trance.

"I…I was just heading to the rest room…and then I saw someone. She—"

Before I could even continue talking, the guy that I saw earlier was in front of us together with the two girls and he greeted Christian.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Ozera," he greeted him politely.

Christian had a different surname with Dimitri since they were only half-brothers. Dimitri's father died when he was five because of lung cancer. After a year of his father's death, Olena, their mom, met Christian's dad. After eight months of dating, they had decided to settle down. A year later, they had Christian and the rest happened.

"Abe Mazur, right? Isn't you own many restaurants and some malls, it's nice to meet you too," Christian said with enthusiasm.

I noticed that while he was talking with Mr. Mazur, the girl with the strawberry blond hair was watching him intently. Christian had also noticed her, but in his eyes, you could see the curiousness and shock. But he didn't tell them anything. There was a hint of shock in her eyes. I wonder where it came from.

"Is she your wife? She's a real beauty," Mr. Mazur said, making me blush a bit. I smiled and thanked him.

"Yes, she's Lissa. We were just married last month. I was so lucky to find someone like her. Not only she was my partner in life, she was also my partner in business," Christian said, a little bit proud. "So, are they your daughters?" Christian asked, referring to the girls beside Mr. Mazur.

"Natalie," he pointed on the girl who had blond hair, "she's my niece." He nodded to the strawberry blond girl and said, "This is Reese, she's my adoptive daughter."

Natalie and Reese both smiled and shook hands with us. When Reese's hand came in contact with mine, I felt that it was very cold, like she was nervous. I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

While Christian and Mr. Mazur talked more about business, Reese and Natalie excused themselves to get some drinks. I excused myself too. I sneakily followed them. They did get drinks. A few moments later, I decided that it was my time to steal Reese from Natalie. I need to interrogate her, get to know her.

"Excuse me," I told them, interrupting their small conversation.

Their heads both snapped on my direction. I flashed them a smile. They just nodded, acknowledging my presence.

"Uh, Natalie, right?" I asked, pretending that I really wasn't sure of her name. She nodded in response. "Do you mind if I borrow Reese for a while? I would just like to ask her about some things. I really like her…uh…style," I said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

Natalie looked at Reese, her eyes questioning for her approval. Reese just nodded. I joined arms with Reese and then I dragged her to the balcony. Time to interrogate this Rosemarie look-alike.

**(Reese's POV)**

I took a long sip of my alcoholic drink, not sure of what really it was since I was not much of a drinker. I just wanted to calm my nerves. I never expected what had just happened. I was glad that I got away from Lissa and Christian. I didn't need any more of them. I was fine before I saw them. Why did they have to be the owner of the hotel?

It was my first time to attend a big gathering like this; I never thought that it would be much of a disaster. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Reese, are you alright? You seem preoccupied since we left Abe," Natalie said with concern.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I am fine. Maybe I'm just stressed. You know, the arrangements for the shop, we're opening soon, and we haven't hired employees yet. Oh gosh, we have a lot of things to do. Maybe I should have just stayed at home to finish some papers, we have to rush so many things."

"Reese, if I am not mistaken, you told me that you want to relax tonight and have fun. We shouldn't be talking about work," she chided me.

I exhaled. "Yeah, maybe I should," I said, defeated.

A few moments later, I downed my third glass of wine for the night. Natalie didn't seem to notice the amount that I had drank already. She was too engrossed with talking about her new design and something about a guy that she started dating; his name was Aaron, if I was not mistaken.

Suddenly, in the middle of our conversation, someone spoke.

"Excuse me," a familiar feminine voice said. Natalie and I both looked at her direction as she walked towards us. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue long gown that makes her pale skin somehow glow. It had embedded crystals on top and the rest of the soft fabric was flowing on her thin body. She was wearing minimal, but sophisticated make-up, and her platinum blonde hair was down. It looked so straight. She looked like a princess without the tiara.

She gave us a small fake smile which we returned with a nod.

"Uh, Natalie, right?" she asked Natalie. "Do you mind if I borrow Reese for a while? I would just like to ask her about some things. I really like her…uh…style."

What did she really want from me? Did she already notice something that no one in this place should have? My stomach twisted in the thought of that. I was becoming nervous again. Even though it would be hard for me, I needed to get this done. I needed to make her stay away from my life, permanently. I was really uncomfortable in her presence.

Natalie looked at me, her eyes waiting for my answer. I just nodded at her and then I left with Lissa. Natalie must have noticed my discomfort in Lissa's presence. As I had said, I just wanted this to be done. Nothing more, nothing less.

I followed her as we walked towards an empty balcony. This was torture time, I guess. I prepared and initiated myself. I needed to look as confident and comfortable as possible or else she'd know something that I had been keeping for so long.

**(Dimitri's POV)**

_**3 weeks earlier… (September 28)**_

It was my Roza's fifth death anniversary. I couldn't believe that time had flew by so fast. It was just like yesterday when we were still together, talking and laughing about the most nonsense things. I knew that I had to let go of her already and move on, but I just really couldn't. It was like there was a voice in my mind and in my heart, telling me that I couldn't forget her.

I had tried forgetting about her, but I never had the luck. I drowned myself in alcohol, dated numerous girls, but not even a second that the thought of Rose left my mind. It was like she didn't leave this world, like she was still here, yet she was so far away.

I couldn't stop thinking of the possibility that the burnt body that they found in the hotel in Montana five years ago was not hers. They should have done the DNA test that I was suggesting before. Maybe if Lissa wasn't so sure that it was Rose, the test pursued. It was just a damn necklace that made them believe that it was her. What if Rose sold the necklace to someone in order to have money? What hadn't I thought about this before? There were endless possibilities.

I had just gone home from the beach owned by the Dragomirs. I offered three dozens of red rose there for Rose. I lit candles and prayed for her before I left. I was only given three days to stay here in US, and I was leaving tonight. I was packing my clothes when I had received a call.

I placed the last shirt that I was planning to bring to Russia on my suitcase before getting my phone from the nightstand.

I looked at it and I discovered that it was a call from Russia. It might be from my family or from the school. I immediately answered it.

I heard the cold voice of Alberta Petrov, "Mr. Belikov?"

She was the vice president of the university that I was teaching at in Russia. She was known to be strict and cold. Many students were really scared of her. She was already in her mid-forties and she was still single. I know it was rude to think of this but, I think she was scaring the guys away with her attitude.

"Yes? May I know why you called?" I asked politely.

"You know you are one of our best professors in the university. It will be a big loss to us, but—"

One thing immediately came to my mind when she said those words. She wanted to fire me. "You want to fire me?" I asked, cutting her off.

"No, that was not what I want to say. All I want to say is that, my cousin, the president of a prestigious university in Turkey, came today. Three of the professors there had already retired and he was looking for new ones. He came here to ask me if I knew any good ones, so I referred you. He checked your resume, he was pretty impressed, and he wanted you be in his university," she explained.

This situation was all familiar to me. It happened once five years ago. I was being offered a job again abroad. Only this time, I didn't seem to have anything or anyone to leave here. Maybe there was no reason to accept her offer. Maybe leaving the places where I had thought of her or I have stayed with her too much would help. Maybe this was the time to make a move, and continue with my life. I'd start a new and maybe a better life.

"When do I have to leave and what are my other requirements for the job?" I asked.

With that, she told me all that I needed to do, and I was going to go there in three weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so many switches of POV. What do you think of the chap? Who is this new girl, Reese? What will happen to Dimitri in Turkey? Wanna know, just stick with me (please)?<strong>

**Sorry for the errors, I just don't have the time to edit. I'll edit this when I have time .. **

**Thanks for reading, and again for your patience with my updating sched.**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. If you want to tell me something, just PM me on FB or tweet me on Twitter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been so long...  
><strong>

**I don't know what you'll think of this chap. Well, I just typed, typed, and typed. I have a slight a writer's block since it has been long since I last wrote something. There are so many things to submit in school such as portfolios and projects since the sem is ending. Thanks again for being patient. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**(Lissa's POV)**

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked nicely.

She smiled at me and then she nodded. Since we had gotten here, it was like all the nervousness that I saw in her faded away. She seemed confident.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Are you really from here? You speak English all the time. You know, you really look like someone I know," I told her.

"I grew up here, studied a few years in US and studied college at Europe. So I learned the language, and besides learning English is common nowadays. I'm pretty sure that I'm not that person, besides it's the first time that I ever saw you. I'm very pleased to meet you, by the way," she said politely.

There was something in her voice. I don't know if it was her accent or something. There was really something in it, like I have heard it before.

"You know, you look like someone I know. If she's not dead, I may think that you are her. You know, you give me goosebumps," I told her straightforwardly.

She laughed a bit with what I said. She shook her head like she didn't believe any single word I said. What the hell was she thinking, that I dragged her here just to ask if she was someone who was already dead?

"That was really weird…and funny? Why would I look like someone who's dead? Maybe it was just a coincidence that we had the same features. That thing happens all the time. Looking exactly like her is impossible. May I know who that person is?"

"It's my sister." My face fell as soon as I said that.

Her smile faltered, and she held my hand. Her action shocked me, but I felt real comfort, like she had done this to me for a long time already. But as she said, it was very impossible. She cannot be Rose.

"You miss her so much, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, so much. You know, I know I shouldn't be sharing these kinds of things to you, but I regret the thing that I had done to her before she died. Maybe if I just became open minded of her situation, then none of this had happened. I wish I could bring back the time," I answered, tears were threatening to fall down my eyes. I couldn't cry because my make up would be messed up. Besides, I had told and shown her way too many things, and she's just a stranger.

**(RPOV)**

After telling me that she misses her sister so much, she just left, as if she didn't want anything to come out of her mouth anymore. Her words really surprised me. I never thought that Lissa could think about such things. I mean, sometimes she could be very self-centered that she couldn't care about the people around her. She had changed so much. Not only that she and Christian were already successful, she had also become mature. It was obvious now that she thinks before she moves.

Another thing, they actually thought that I was already dead. Maybe it was because of the fire. They had found out where I was at that time. I could still remember that disastrous day. I really thought that I would die. Thank God Abe found me.

_I just came back to the hotel from a convenience store where I bought some of my necessities and toiletries. When I had gotten to my room, I realized that my wallet was missing. It might have left it on the cab that I rode earlier. Damn, I have no money now. How am I going to survive? I had only checked in here in the hotel until tomorrow, and I haven't found a good apartment yet. _

_Maybe running away wasn't a good idea at all. I wonder what had happened if I just waited for Mom and Dad to cool down and then I could ask if I could live my old life back. School was starting in a few weeks, and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to go anyway. The reason why I ran away didn't care for me anymore. He practically found another girl in just a short period of time and we didn't even break-up. Wasn't that some kind of cheating? I just couldn't go back to our house, I don't know, but I was scared of what my parents could do to me once I go back to them. I knew they were capable of doing _

_I decided to pack my things and solve my problem later. I shove clothes after clothes on the traveling bag that I bought before I went here to Montana. _

_When I was done packing, I thought of looking outside if my wallet was there. Too bad, I didn't found it. I even asked some of the staffs if they had seen my wallet. I described to them what it looked like, but they told me that they didn't see anything like that in the hotel. While walking on the hallways, I came across a brown-haired girl. She was just a few inches taller than me, she was wearing designer clothes and of course, she looked really rich, just like my parents. I noticed that she was eyeing the necklace that my grandmother gave me. _

"_Where did you buy that necklace? It's so beautiful and unique, I had never seen anything like that before," she said in awe._

_I smiled at her and I fingered the rose pendant of my necklace._

"_This necklace is actually forty years older than me. My late grandfather gave to my grandmother during their first wedding anniversary, and my grandmother gave to me when I was fifteen. I know it's such a beauty," I told her._

"_That necklace held so much significance. I wonder how much it may cost if I buy it," she said mischievously._

"_Oh no, I am not selling this," I informed her._

"_Even for fifty thousand dollars?" she asked._

_That was a big amount for me already and it could help me in so many things. Maybe selling the necklace would be a good idea, and maybe it would be worth it. It was crazy, but maybe my grandmother gave me this necklace so I could use it in times like this. On the other side, this was my only pricey possession, and the one that I could gain money from. _

_Two minutes later, I had made my decision. I sold the necklace. The girl paid me and she had a more than contended smile plastered on her pretty face. Rich people… _

_Just as I was to go back to my suite, a man was running and yelling that there was fire downstairs and we needed to leave as soon as possible. I ran quickly to my room, shoving the money that I got from selling the necklace into my bad and then running towards the stairs. I knew that riding an elevator wasn't a good idea in this kind of situation, I could get stranded inside._

_Adrenaline was pumping into my veins as I run for my life. My room was on the fourth level and I was now in the second level. I could see smoke everywhere. Looks like the fire came from this part of the building. I continued walking anyway, even though I knew that it could be very dangerous and risky. All I could care right now was my survival._

_I could hear people screaming, looking for their loved ones and the worst thing that I had ever seen, a person being eaten by the flames…alive. My stomach turned with what I saw, but I shoved the thought away. There were fire everywhere, and many things were falling. I continued running and running until I got into the ground floor and I was just a few feet away from the exit. More adrenaline, my legs were shaking and I was about to cry. I ran towards the doors, not caring of the people in my way, I was selfish, I wanted to be the one to survive among them. _

_When I got out, there were just so many lights. I felt heat on my back and my chest was tightening. I realized that my back was burning and the smoke was the one that made my chest tight. I tried to put it out by rolling myself on the grass. I also felt water being splashed on me._

_Things happened so fast at that time, but I knew I fell asleep for a very long time, and when I woke up, I met him. I met Abe, the generous kindhearted man who helped me._

"Reese, I've been looking for you. I saw Lissa mingling with other people and I thought that you were done talking with her. Come on, I saw a guy there that you may like, he is really cute and he's from US too. Maybe he's the guy that you have been waiting for. It has been so long since you last dated someone. You know having a love life doesn't only give stress, just like what my boyfriend gives me, it will also keep you inspired and happy," Natalie said in a very fast way, like she was so excited for me to meet that guy.

"Nat, I don't feel like dating someone right now, you know we're going to be busy with the shop soon," I informed her.

"Oh come on. I swear, you'll like him, even Abe likes him. He is smart, handsome, and of course rich. He has a very good sense of humor and I know the both of you can get along very well," she said while dragging into the sea of people.

Ten minutes, later, I met the guy. Well, I had met him before. How could I forgot the man who hit me with his car. He was practically about to kill me. Wait, why was I even seeing people from my past in this gala? Was this just a dream? It was just a weird coincidence to see them all. Who would I see next? Dimitri? Well, I don't think I could handle that.

Adrian was really nice. We talked for half an hour I think, and he never mentioned even for once that I looked familiar to him. Maybe he had just forgotten me already, which was really good. Maybe Natalie was right, it was time to have someone in my life. He could help me to fully move on.

Before we left, we exchanged numbers and promised to stay in touch. He asked me in a date, which I think was too soon, but I agreed anyway. When I was already sitting on the car, I realized how much my feet hurt. Well, I had worn heels throughout the night. As the limo moves, I saw a glimpse of someone I thought I would never see anymore. I tear fell from my eye. He still looked the same; I knew it even if I just saw him for a second. I knew that it was really him. I felt it on my heart that it was him.

"Dimitri," I whispered to myself.

"Reese, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Abe asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just tired," I lied.

Abe shook his head, but remained silent. Sometimes, I wonder why he knows me more than myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Suggestions?<strong>

**You can follow me on Twitter (IshiLovesIchigo) if you have questions or if you want to talk to me. I follow back, you just have to ask. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**:( I only received three reviews for the last chap...please, review, it won't take much of your time.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who added this in their fave/alert list. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**(RPOV)**

When we got home, I went straight to my room, because I know that Abe would really like to talk to me on why I cried earlier. He always knows when I have problems or when there was something bothering me. I just don't understand, but there was some kind of connection between us, like I had known him all my life, but the truth was we had just been together for like five years.

Thankfully, he didn't follow me to my room. I changed into my pajamas, I washed my face, and I brushed my teeth. After doing all those things, I sank into my king sized bed. I practically looked small in it, but it was very comfortable. I knew I should be tired from the night activities, but I wasn't sleepy yet. All the people that I had seen earlier were keeping me from sleep. I never thought of seeing them again in this place. I was just about to succeed on moving on and having a new life as Reese Mazur, but they entered my life again, which just opened my wounds from the past.

Just when I thought of those wounds, Dimitri's face came across my mind. I remembered how he used to smile when I call him, how he laugh even though my jokes where not funny, he still laughs. I remembered how he used to comfort me, the best comfort that anyone could ever get. Even with just his presence, I feel fine already. I missed and hated those times at the same time. I truly loved him, but he cheated on me.

I tried to shove away my thoughts, but it didn't help. I found myself reminiscing my memories of Dimitri after what felt like a lifetime. I didn't notice the time; it had been an hour and a half. I was crying, and I know that. I got up from my bed, not caring about my probably bloodshot eyes. I know that Abe and Natalie were asleep at this time. They did more things earlier than me, so they must be more tired. I went to the kitchen; I just wanted a cold glass of water to soothe my burning throat.

To my surprise, Abe was also there in the kitchen. He was holding a glass of hot milk and his eyes were wide with shocked when he noticed my presence. I must have scared the hell out of him since I was wearing white, I was sure that my hair was messy and my eyes were bloodshot.

"Reese, it's late, why are you still up? I'm not going to ask if you're fine, but you don't look like you are" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just—"

"Stop making excuses Reese, you know you need someone to talk to. I'm here; we can talk even if it takes us all night. You cannot just keep that in your chest forever," he said thoughtfully.

His words made me cry again. Before I could even comprehend, he pulled me into his fatherly arms and then he stroked my hair in a very gentle way. I honestly felt like a little girl again. It had been so long since someone had comforted me like this. I couldn't remember when my parents since last cared for me like this. They we all just _where's Lissa_, _I heard she got into a fight, is she alright_, and when she got a two-day camping in school, _oh I miss her already_.

I practically, never heard those lines from my parents. Maybe, even the guidance councilor of our school knows me more than them. I could never talk to them about anything because they'd judge me easily. Well, when I met Abe, I just felt like I had a father and a best friend at the same time.

"Shhh…it's okay to cry, it'll make you feel better, just let it all out," she said softly, but still enough for me to hear.

So I did. I cried and cried. It did lighten the pain on my chest. He was right; it did make me feel better.

We stayed like for a few moments, before he pulled out of the hug and he asked me to go to the living room and wait for him. I did what he said. I waited in the living room for two minutes. Abe came back with a glass of water which I was thankful for. He handed me the glass and I smiled weakly at him. I downed the glass for just a few seconds, the cold feel of the water made my throat feel better.

"Tell me about your problem," he commanded. He sounded like a real father.

"I can't…" I said weakly.

"Is it about your past?" he asked, his Turkish accent was slipping a bit.

I nodded.

"Well, you can tell anything to me. You know you can trust me, Reese. What you'll say to me…who knows it can set you free from whatever you are feeling right now. As I have said, you cannot just keep it to yourself," he insisted.

What he had said made me angry in an instant. He was asking me to tell him about my past when he didn't want to tell me about his. I asked him before, but he always declines, and now here he was, asking it from me as if it was no big deal. All I know about him was he was a business man, he was Natalie's uncle he had lost a wife and that he had a daughter. That's all, nothing more, nothing less.

"Tell me about your past first, and then I'll tell you mine," I demanded.

"Re—"

"No, you tell me. You are still a stranger to me. We might be close, but I do not know anything about you."

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said, defeated.

"Then, get started."

He took a deep breath, initiating himself on what he was about to do.

"So, I was a rich man's only child. I grew up in a very wealthy life, not caring about the people around me, and just caring on what I want. I thought I was happy with all the riches that I have, but I was wrong. I learned it all when I met a very wonderful woman…"

He was about to continue, but I interrupted him. "Is she the mother of your child?" I asked.

He nodded, and then he continued, "She was not rich. She was just a simple girl working as a waitress in a restaurant so that she could pay for her college. She was really beautiful, and when I first saw her, she took my breath away. It even became my goal that I should date her. I felt that strong attraction with anybody else; I never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted her.

"So every other day, I would eat at the restaurant. I talked to the owner and asked him if I could always have her as my waitress whenever I eat there. With a bit amount of money, he agreed. She was really annoyed in my presence, and we often argue. She would always ask someone to replace her, but her boss threatens to fire her, so she never dared again. With all the times that I came there, I gave her motives and I made her realize that I really like her. I tried to give her gifts and flowers, but she never accepted them.

"One day, I asked her to have a date with me. She laughed loudly at me, which was humiliating. All the eyes of the people who were in the restaurant were on mine. That night, after what she had done to me, I promised myself that I would never attempt to date her anymore.

"But as expected, that promise was broken. That night, since I thought it would be the last time that I was going to see her, I stalked her. I know it sounded creepy, but yeah, I did it. I found out that she lives in a shabby house. She didn't have a mother at home and her father was a drug addict, alcoholic and was hurting her.

"When I saw him lay a hand on her that was when I decided to move from my hiding place. I ran to the front door, and to my luck, the door was unlocked. He hit her again, and all I could see was red. I punched him on the face, successfully, knocking him out. I grabbed her hand and I led her to my car. She was just staring into nothingness, as if she hadn't felt me move her, when I started shaking her, and bringing her out of her trance, she started crying. That was when I learned that life was never simple. While I was just having all that I want, there are those people who are struggling to live. I brought her to my house, not caring of what my father would say to me, he was busy to notice us anyway. She stayed with me there for six months, and that was when I fully met her."

He paused, sadness filled his eyes. With that, I knew that the next part of his story was very tragic.

"She was the most beautiful and amazing girl that I have ever met. She made me laugh and most of all; she made me fall in love. In her eighth month of stay at my home, we discovered that she was pregnant. That was also the time that someone told me the saddest news of my life. My father died and he was killed by someone who had a vendetta with our family. After he died, I felt like always being watched. It was like there was danger in everywhere that I go. Two years passed by, she gave birth to our daughter who was just as beautiful as her. My world revolves around them at that time. I worked hard so that I could give them a good future. But again, something happened; my best friend was killed too. I knew that the ones who killed him was the one who killed my father. I became afraid for the love of my life and for our child. She knew everything and told me that she was afraid too.

"A few weeks after that, she disappeared without no clue. I think she was freaked out with what was happening to my life, I cannot blame her." He laughed humorlessly.

One question triggered my mind. Throughout his story, he never mentioned the name of the girl that he was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell the name of the girl whom you had a child with?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I'll cut it there cause I feel like to .. :))<strong>

**What do you think is her name? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this chap is short...I am just not feeling well. I promise I'll make it up on the next chap, and Dimka will be there. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.  
><strong>

**Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's**

_**Chapter 8**_

"_Her name is Janine," he said in a low voice._

"_What's her name again?" I asked, assuming that I heard the wrong name, because it was very impossible._

"_Janine…Janine Hathaway," he answered, louder that moment._

…

I think I had fainted when he said that. Oh yes, I did. I woke up in my room and it was already morning. Abe was there on the couch across my bed and he was fast asleep. I was still shocked with his revelation last night.

He could be my father…that was all I could think right now. I knew from the start that Eric was not my father, but Mom never told me the name of my real father, and I never bothered to ask her since I really hate my father. All my life, I thought that he didn't want me because he didn't want to be a part of my life. Well, I was wrong. It was my mom who stayed away from him and it was not him who abandoned me. I wonder why Mom did this to me. She knew that it was very dangerous to be with Abe and our lives were both in risk, but she should have at least let me know that I have a father who cares for me.

I was about to get up, but he suddenly rose from where he was lying and he started coughing. The sound of his coughs was low at first and then it became louder and louder until it sounded forceful, like there was something stuck in his throat.

"Abe, are you alright?" I asked, getting up from my bed and rushing to his side.

"I'm...fi…fine," he answered between his coughs.

He was lying and it was very obvious. While he continued coughing, I grabbed the phone from the coffee table beside the couch and I called his Doctor, Doctor Williams.

"No need to call the doctor, I'm fine, I just need some water," he lied again. What a stubborn old man. Guess I already know where I got my persona.

"You need to get checked or go to the hospital. Your coughs sound so weird," I told him.

"This is nothing," he insisted.

I was about to answer him, but Doctor Williams had already answered his phone.

"Hello, Doctor Williams speaking," he said in a very formal way.

"This is Reese Mazur. You need to go here as soon as possible, I think Abe's not feeling well. He keeps coughing…" I trailed, looking at Abe who had blood on the hand that he used in covering his mouth while coughing.

_Wait, did I just saw blood?_

I instantly panicked.

"Listen, you have to go here as soon as possible. Abe…he's coughing blood," I told Doctor Williams as fast as I could.

Doctor Williams told me to calm down and he would be coming in the estate with an ambulance. I honestly didn't know what to do to stop panicking. I mean, coughing blood was a serious matter. It could mean so many things. It could be because of lung problems. I told him before to stop smoking, but he didn't listen to me. He told me that it relieves his stress. Yeah, it could relieve his stress, but it could kill him.

The hospital was fifteen minutes away from the house. While waiting for the ambulance and the doctor, I called Natalie to help me with Abe. We wiped the blood off his face and his hand. He suddenly looked ten years older, he looked pale and so sick, far from the Abe that I know. Just last night, he was so alive and was urging me to tell him my past. Well, only one thing didn't change between the sick Abe and the 'healthy' Abe. They were both so stubborn. He hated hospitals and told me to stop the ambulance from coming to our house. He didn't win of course. There was no way that he wasn't going to the hospital with his condition.

When Doctor Williams came, he had some paramedics following him. He checked Abe and then he asked the men to carry him downstairs using a stretcher. That time, Abe was too weak to complain, which I was both scared and thankful for. He was brought to the hospital using the ambulance while Natalie used her car so we could follow them.

Natalie was panicking too which was not helping. She was trying her best not to speed up the car and bump other vehicles. I know Abe was like her father too since she was already an orphan. Her parents were Abe's cousins who both died because of disease.

"Nat, it's going to be okay, they're going to do everything that can for Abe," I told her optimistically.

"But Reese…he coughed blood. It means it's fatal," she cried.

…

This had had to be the gloomiest day of mine and Natalie's life. Abe had been unconscious for five hours. He had undergone x-ray and CT scan and the doctors told us that it was possible that Abe had lung cancer. He had to undergone some other tests and biopsy to be able to confirm that.

I had been crying for the past hour. My father could possibly had father, well it was not yet confirmed, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw some features of him on me. I noticed that we had the same shape of eyes and our noses were similar. After that, my mind started daydreaming, wondering if what it would be like if I had met him a few years earlier.

Right now, I really hate my mom. I hate her for not telling me my real father's name. I was angry at myself too because I didn't ask her. Things were very messy for me right now. I am curious on why my mom left Abe. Didn't she love him enough to stay with him through the mess that he was in?

I had almost forgotten that I was still inside the restroom. Natalie must be freaking out already. I had left her alone in the waiting room. So I rushed my way there, but I didn't find her. I could only think of one place where she would go to. Abe's room.

She was sleeping on the chair beside Abe's bed when I got there. The lids of her eyes were puffy, a sign that she had cried a lot earlier. Abe was still unconscious and pale. He was wearing a hospital gown and was lying on the white hospital bed.

I went to his side and held his warm hand. And then I started crying again.

"Dad, I'm Rosemarie," I whispered, hoping that he could hear me even though I knew that it was impossible.

More silent tears trickled down my cheeks. I decided to leave the room to clear my mind; maybe Natalie wouldn't mind if I borrow her car for awhile, she gave me her keys anyway.

"Rose," I heard a weak voice whispered. It was so long since someone had called me in my real name. It even felt foreign in my ears.

I turned to look at him. Unfortunately, he was still asleep and had only said my name unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri on the next chap... :)<strong>

**Suggestions?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the prev chap. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 9**

I decided not to take Sydney's car anymore. I found walking down the streets of Turkey calming and distracting at the same time. The city lights never failed to captivate me. I wanted a life in this place and I never thought of moving back to the place where I grew up. This country was technically the place where I was born. Maybe it was the reason why I felt so comfortable an at home in this place.

While walking, I saw an ice cream shop and I decided to go inside. Ice cream had always been my comfort food. It makes me instantly feel better when I feel gloomy. There was a man making his order so I decided to fall in line on his back. While I was on his back, I smelled a very familiar smell. It was impossible, but I knew that smell by heart and I could never be wrong with it. It was the smell of his aftershave. But the man, he didn't have that brown hair that was just a few inches to reach his neck, it was quite short. His height was the same and the color of his skin too, as I could remember. It was really him who I saw at the party last night.

I needed to do one important thing right now. I needed to get out of here. Him seeing me would make all the things that I worked for nothing. He couldn't see me or else, it would be the end of me.

I was just about to turn back and leave the shop, but it was too late, he was already in front of me and staring wide-eyed as if he had seen a ghost. Well, I was a ghost to him since he thought that I was already dead.

"Roza," he said, barely audible.

I didn't know what the reaction of my face was. I didn't know how to act. I couldn't move and it was as if my feet were glued on the tiled floor of the ice cream shop.

Thank God I thought an immediate solution.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused at first, but then he answered me soon.

He started talking, but I could hardly focus on his words. It was just now that I realized how much I had missed his voice, how much I had missed his eyes, and everything about him. I was too dazed that I was so shocked when he touched my shoulder. I felt that familiar jolt of electricity that I feel whenever we touch.

"You speak English?" he asked.

"No, I don't speak English," I answered immediately.

He chuckled a bit and then he shook his head. Why was he acting like that?

After a minute, I realized what I had answered him. I had answered him in English. I forgot that I was supposed to act like I don't understand him. Damn him.

"So—"

"Sorry mister, you are freaking me out. I need to leave now," I told him, faking a Turkish accent just like what I had done with Lissa.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, following me as I walk out.

Why are these people hunting me? Why did they need to be in Turkey? Why do I need to see him again?

It was very hard to control my tears right now. Seeing him made me want to run into his arms. He reminds me of home, the home that I left five years ago.

I tried walking faster, but he was still following me. I needed to get rid of him as soon as possible. I don't need any traces of my bitter past.

"What do you need?" I asked him with that fake irritating Turkish accent.

"You look like someone I know," he told me in a sincere tone.

The way he spoke, made me want to confess that I was really the one that he was referring to. Right now, I hate the truth that I still hadn't moved on and that I was still in love with him. Even though he had cheated on me, he remained in my heart. I tried and tried to move on, but I found no luck. It was just very painful. I know it was wrong to live in the past, but something about moving on bothers me. Sometimes I couldn't help to think about the possibility that we could still be together someday even though I knew that it would never happen.

"I don't know you, so how can you know me? It's the first time that I have ever seen you. I'm so sorry, but you must be mistaken," I told him.

"I know…but you look so much like her…except you hair and uh…accent," he said, slightly embarrassed.

I know I was freaking him out right now because they all thought that I was dead. They would never know that it was me.

_But there is no secret that it not to be unraveled. _My mind told me.

"Who is it that you thought I was and why are you looking for her?" I asked him in curiosity.

If he had chosen another girl over me, why would he still want to talk to me? Isn't he was supposed to be with his girl? Why the hell he was still following me, when he didn't even care about the old Rose would feel when he cheated on her?

"She's someone special. She's the only person that I truly loved besides my family. She's the one who made me believe in love, who made me feel special and loved. I know I shouldn't be telling these things to you, but I feel that I can trust you," he said in a serious and sincere tone.

His words were so sincere and there was a hint of pain in it. I was in the verge of crying now, and if I don't leave, I think I would be in big trouble. I might spill to him the truth.

I turned back and continued walking away from him. This time, he didn't attempt to follow me. Maybe he realized that maybe I wasn't the one that he was looking for. I had really changed a lot physically, but my heart was still the same. There were still the open wounds of my past. I tried putting Band-Aid on them, but even if I did, they would not heal the wounds. They would just cover them for a short period of time, and when it's not sticky enough to stick on the wound, it would fall and leave the wound open again. That was what I was feeling right now.

As I walk my way back to the hospital, his words keep swirling in my mind. He told me that I was special and he loved me, so why did he cheat? I was so confused.

**(LPOV)**

It had been three weeks since we went home from Turkey. Reese's face was still embedded on my mind. There was really something about her that was really intriguing. I asked one of our people to research about her, but they had found nothing. They looked at the school records of US, but they never found her name. Was it possible that she was lying to me when she told me that the reason why she was so fluent in English and her accent was nearly American was because she studied here?

Right now, I was reading online news and we had a stolen picture that was capture during that night. In her face was fear and panic. She looked like she wanted to run away from there as soon as possible.

While I was reading the article, someone suddenly spoke and I was really shocked.

"Lissa, are you busy?" Mom asked.

"Mom, you shocked me. You should have knocked first," I said in an irritated tone.

"Well, I knocked, but you were so busy with what you are reading. What is that anyways?" she asked me while walking towards my direction.

She looked at the picture on my computer and shock was evident on her face.

"Who is that girl? She looks a lot like Rose," she said in shock.

"Yeah, I know. She's a girl that I met in Turkey, daughter of Ibrahim Mazur" I answered her truthfully.

Mom's eyes widened. Her face paled.

"We have to go there. I need to get my daughter from him," she said while staring into the picture.

"What are you saying?" I asked her in confusion. But she never answered me.

She went running downstairs, I tried following her, but she was too fast. Not too long, she was speeding away from my house. What was wrong with her? Why did she call Reese her daughter?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, two more chaps left... what do you think would be the ending?<strong>

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. You should read Kisses From Hell, a book by Richelle Mead, Alyson Noel and other great authors. The there are reaslly beautiful and you won't regret reading it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, this is just a quick UD that's why it's short... I'll be extending another chap to this story .. :)**

**Hope you'll like this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Three weeks had passed since my encounter with Dimitri. Abe had was already home, but he was not to work or stress himself. I hadn't told him yet that I could be his daughter. I knew that there was no reason for my delay, but what if he didn't believe me. I was afraid of rejection.

We were going to open our shop today. I was supposed to be happy. Today was supposed to be another chapter of my life, but I couldn't even smile. I couldn't even celebrate. It was really hard to think positively with all the problems that I was facing right now.

I should have known.

I should have known that sooner or later my past would haunt me. There was no way that I could run from it. It was my fault why all these things were happening. I should have been more careful. I should have stayed more in the shadows, I should have stayed unknown.

I woke up early today. I had been staring at the ceiling from four a.m. and it was now seven. I was just thinking and reflecting on what I should do. My mind was battling on whether to tell Abe or not to tell him. One part of me was afraid and the other part wanted so bad to tell him. I wanted a father, not Eric who had been always so cold and strict to me. I wanted a father like Abe, and I was going to have it if I tell him.

I should tell him.

I should tell him now. The tests that he had gone through would be released today. We would know if he really had lung cancer. I knew he was afraid, I could see it in his eyes. I was afraid too. I was afraid of losing a friend and a father.

I rushed to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I went to the kitchen and I made him a very healthy breakfast that I was sure he wouldn't love. I cooked him oatmeal and slices of fruits.

I walked my way to his room, carrying the tray of food that I had made. While I was walking, I could hear him talking to someone. It was just him talking, so I assume that he was talking to someone on the phone. In his voice, I could hear sadness, fear and longing.

It was wrong to eavesdrop, but I still did. I used to break rules before; maybe I could do that now. I used to be a bad girl, I used to not care about anything, but what they had done to me changed me. They made me want to become a better person. They made me want prove to them that I wasn't what they thought, that I could do more things than just making trouble.

I set the tray of food on the floor and I pressed my ear on Abe's wooden door.

"I need to find her," he said sadly.

There was a bit moment of silence, maybe he was listening to the one that he was talking to on the phone. A few more moments later I could hear low sobs coming from him. It alarmed me, so I grabbed the tray of food and I entered inside without even thinking.

"I brought you breakfast," I said, faking an enthusiastic tone.

The look on his face broke me. His mouth was slightly opened because of shock and his eyes were bloodshot, a proof that he had already for a long time. These days he wasn't eating much, he was becoming thinner and thinner. His eye bags were also becoming darker, because he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I…I'm so sorry, I should have knocked," I said apologetically, but in my heart I didn't mean it.

I knew that if I didn't enter his room, he would just continue sulking.

His phone fell on his bed and then he started gathering the paper that was scattered on his bed. The papers had complicated writings on them. They also had the name of the hospital where he had undergone the tests.

"You already got the test," I told him.

"They arrived early…yesterday," he said quietly.

I placed the tray on his empty desk and I sat with on his bed, helping him to sort out the papers. He wasn't looking at me as he places the papers inside the brown envelope.

"So…" I trailed.

Before I could continue, he spoke, "I do have cancer, if you're going to ask. And it's on its last stage. I'm afraid I'm going leave this place soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Reese, I'm dying. I've got three to four months to live," he confessed.

Then there was silence. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening to him, to a good person like him. He didn't deserve this. He was supposed to live.

"No, there are lots of treatments—"

"No, I don't want to waste my time in the hospital. I need to find my daughter, I need to see her before I die," he cried.

When he said those words, I knew I had to tell him. It was his only wish.

"Abe…I'm—"

The yells outside interrupted me. I could hear the maids screaming to someone that he or she wasn't allowed to go near here.

"No! You leave me alone. I came here to get my daughter!" A familiar voice said angrier.

Abe's face paled and then he rushed to his door and he went outside. I followed behind him. As we walk outside, I saw someone whom I hadn't seen for five years already. She was someone that I wasn't planning to see again.

She ran to me and she was crying. She wrapped her arms around me, but I removed it. I didn't feel anything from her hug. There was no emotion. I couldn't even say that I miss her, because I really don't.

"Come on, Rose, let's go home. You shouldn't have come here, it's dangerous. You will die too," she said with fear.

Abe looked at us with confusion. And a few seconds later, realization flooded over him.

"You are Rosemarie," he said, almost a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that chap's not good, but I don't really know how I'll write it... <strong>

**Please, please review...the story is ending soon... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, remember this is just a short story, so no more time for long drama or whatsoever.**

**I know that these days, my chaps were not that good and they were very short. It's just that I am very distracted with what's happening with my life at the moment. With that I am losing readers, well I knew that because the alerts were decreasing. I cannot blame those people, though. For those who stuck with me even though I started writing crappy things, thank you very much, I really appreciate you guys. **

**Okay, on with the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 11**

_"You are Rosemarie," he said, almost a whisper._

The moment that he said those words, I knew I had no reason to lie anymore. I didn't want him to learn the truth this way, but it had already happened. I had no clue why my mother was here. Maybe she knew about me because of Lissa, but how did she know that it was really me.

"Yes, I'm Rosemarie," I said, confirming what he just said earlier.

Abe's mouth was opened in shock. His face was pale again, just like earlier, and he looked like he was about to faint. It must be a real shock to him since he didn't know that the girl that she adopted was also his daughter.

"Roza." A voice came behind my mother's back.

I looked behind her, and I saw him standing there. Shock was also present on his face. I swear he looked like he wanted to go near me, but he was stopping himself. Beside him, were Lissa and Christian with the same expressions on their faces.

Seeing all of them in front of me made me guilty. I had practically lied to all of them. I lied to them about my identity. I just don't know why they still want me. Hey should hate me now, hate for all the things that I did to them, what I did to their lives.

"Mom, just please leave, I'm not coming with you," I told her, my voice was void of any emotion.

More tears escaped from her already bloodshot eyes. She shook her head and she muttered something that sounded like 'sorry.' Did she really think that I could forgive her just like that? All my life, all she did was control me. I had to meet their expectations. I had be to refined, just like Lissa. Bu I was never that girl. I couldn't act like a princess, and I was not perfect. Another thing, she kept me away from my father, and married someone who couldn't even love me.

"What happened to you Rose? That's not you. You have changed a lot," Lissa said. She sounded like she was in verge of crying.

I laughed emotionlessly at them and then I gave them a look.

"So now you're asking me why I became like this?" I asked, pointing to myself. "It's all your fault, you, mom, and Dimitri."

"I don't understand," Abe said to me lowly.

"I promise, I'll explain," I assured him.

I faced back the people from my past. They were all waiting for me to talk. I still hate all of them except from one person, and I hate myself for not bearing to hate him.

"Mom, you and Eric, you always favor Lissa. You always see the good things that she does and with me, all you see are the troubles that I make. You never appreciated my efforts, and you expect a lot of things from me. I couldn't even do what I want; I couldn't even make my own choice. I asked you once, but you told me that I wasn't mature enough.

"You were so strict when it comes to me, but with Lissa, you let her do anything that she wants. I just don't understand. She's not your real daughter, I am your real daughter, but I never felt the love that you give to her," I explained.

"That's not true!" Lissa snapped.

I glared at her and said,"You shut up and let me talk."

"Why did you keep me from my real father? Why did you run away?" I asked her, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

She hugged herself, like she was initiating herself for her answer. She took a deep breath and then she simply answered, "I just wanted to keep you safe."

I was shocked with who spoke next.

"You want to keep her safe by marrying the person who killed my father?" Abe asked her angrily.

I was taken aback with what he said. All these years we had been living with a murderer. That explains why he had hatred on me. That explains why he did everything to make my life miserable.

"Eric…he…he fooled me. He told me that he wanted to protect us from your enemies," she said, she was still stunned with what Abe had said earlier.

"Re—Rose, please just go to your room for a while. We need to talk about this," Abe said calmly.

I just followed him. I don't think that I could understand what they were going to talk about right now. Besides, some things were supposed to be talked about privately. I didn't want to meddle. One thing was for sure right now, I wasn't going to leave Turkey. I wouldn't be going back to US with that murderer.

As I descend downstairs, I could hear footsteps behind me. Someone was following me. I looked back and I saw Dimitri's tall frame. He held my arm and then he looked at me pleadingly.

"Let's talk, please?" he begged.

I hated how he sounded so broken and confused that I couldn't even refuse him. He looked as handsome as ever, it was just that he looked more stressed and sleepless.

"Okay," I told him.

Without even bothering to changed from my pajamas, I took him to the greenhouse at the back of the estate. It was one private place where we could talk alone. Talking with him alone didn't sound like a good idea, but we have so many issues to talk about.

I invited him to sit on one of the iron chairs before I did. When he sat, the chair looked so much smaller. He looked bigger, like he had been working out more lately. He's a calculus teacher for goodness' sake. I wonder if his students were freaked out by his large frame. He was extremely tall and well built. Anyway, right now I was feeling the feeling of safety whenever I was with him. I feel like he could protect me if ever there was someone who wanted to hurt me.

"So, tell me everything. Why weren't you answering my calls? Why did you broke up with me through e-mail? Why did you run away? Since the night you called, I didn't have any news about you. When Lissa told me that you were already gone, oh God, I didn't know what to do," he said exasperatedly.

With the way he spoke, he sounded sincere with what he had said. He sounded frustrated too because so many things were blurry for him. I think it's time for explanations.

"It's entire Mom and Eric's fault. They confiscated my gadgets, so I won't be able to communicate with you. They are against our relationship. They think that you are too old for me. And, I have no clue who in the world sent you that e-mail, as I have told you, I didn't have any communication device. I just never thought that after just a few weeks, you would already find someone to replace me," I answered him.

Again, there was the confusion on his face.

"I never replaced you with someone Roza. I didn't have any affair since I thought you died. Believe me, you are the only girl that I can love this bad," he said sincerely.

"What do you mean? Who is the girl that I heard when I called you when I was in the hotel?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, she's my cousin, Victoria. She stayed for the night with me at that time since her mom's flight was delayed. She's just fifteen back then by the way," he explained.

He never cheated on me. Oh my gosh. I made a wrong assumption. I thought…I really thought that he had found someone better than me, someone who was his age and someone who could satisfy his needs more than I could.

I don't know where I'd go from here. I had a very big mistake. I don't know how I'll fix this mess that I had created. But if not because of this mess, I wouldn't be able to meet my father and I wouldn't be able to learn the truth. Maybe things do happen for a reason.

Without even thinking, I stood up from my seat and I threw myself at him. The chair almost fell at the impact of what I did, but thank God it didn't. It would sure hurt the both of us if it did happen.

I was seated on his lap and my arms were wrapped around him. I had never felt this safe and loved for so long.

During the time that I was in his arms, time stood still, and somehow, things felt normal again. It was like we were back in time when our problems hadn't yet sprouted. Again, we were in our own little wonderful world.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in his ear.

"No, no need. Let's just forget everything that happened. That important right now is that you are here with me. I thought I won't be able to have you in my arms again. I love you, Roza," he said adoringly.

His words plastered a genuine smile on my face. I pulled away from his arms and then I leaned in to give him a short sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Dimka," I said in the same tone as he had. A few tears escaped my eyes, but those were happy tears.s

"Marry me," he said before kissing me passionately.

I pulled away from him to ask him if I had heard it right.

"You are asking me to marry you? We had been parted for a long time, and we had just seen each other for the second time, and now you are asking me to marry you?" I asked.

"That's the point, I don't want to be away from you anymore," he started. "And besides, I'm already thirty, don't you think I'm getting older," he said shyly.

I chuckled at him and then I shook my head.

"You don't look older, you're still so handsome…and oh, yes, I'll marry you. Just remember that my decision is rushed," I joked.

With that, he peppered my face with kisses and fooled around for a bit before deciding to back upstairs to _my parents._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Next chap will be the last...  
><strong>

_Love it? Hate it? _**Please leave a review ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**_  
><em>


	12. Our Hearts Made it Out Alive

**Hey there guys!**

**Finally, this is the last chap. I'm going to miss this story so bad.. :(**

**Thanks for everyone who supported this, for everyone who reviewed, added this to their fave and alert list.**

**On with the chap, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Count The Miles, Count The I Love You's<strong>

**Chapter 12 - ****Our Hearts Made it Out Alive**

"I now pronounce you as man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said lively in his old voice.

Today was indeed a fairytale even if I didn't really believe in them. Natalie and I were the ones who designed my wedding dress and the dresses for the bridesmaids. The motif of my wedding is red, well it's my favorite color, and Dimitri didn't seem to protest.

I could see the joy and acceptance in Abe's eyes when he walked me in the aisle. He might not like Dimitri at first because of his age and his connection with Eric, but then, he learned how much Dimitri loves me and how he was willing to do anything for me, he came to accept him. I was really glad that the two most important guys of my life are getting along with each other.

Everyone important in my life was here except for two. I really wish they could come to the most important day of my life. I guess it wasn't too bad to hope.

I barely noticed the ceremony. I was too focused to Dimitri that I couldn't even pay attention to what the priest was saying. The only time that I was attentive was during the exchanging of vows and right now.

A year and a half had already passed since I found out the truth about my identity. I haven't seen Mom or Lissa since the day that they went to Abe's house; I sent them an invitation for my wedding though. I didn't know what Mom and Abe talked about that time, and I wasn't interested on what it was. I knew that it must be something about Eric, but I didn't want to know anything involving him. He had done enough things to mess up our lives.

I was still concerned with Mom and Lissa though. Lissa had been my best friend almost all my life. She knew me better than anyone else. I truly loved her as my sister after all the things that she had done to me. She had been nice to me, and sometimes, she make excuses for me so that I wouldn't be grounded. And Mom, my mother who made me live in all her lies. She made me believe that she got accidentally pregnant by someone she didn't know. She lied to me about my real father, about my real identity. I could forgive her, but I could never forget what she did.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered to me lovingly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I love you too." I smiled wholeheartedly at him.

He leaned down to kiss me softly. Just as that happened, we heard the crowd applauding. When we pulled away, we looked at our guests and smiled at the photographer who was taking our photos. I was a bit disappointed when the wedding ended and I didn't see the persons that I wanted to see.

Christian was here for he was Dimitri's best man. He hadn't mentioned anything about Lissa since he had come, but I have a feeling that he was hiding something from us.

After the pictures were taken, we went to the reception which was in Abe's estate. They suggested hotels and beaches for the reception, but I refused. We had already spent a lot with the church and the preparations; I didn't want to add more expenses. Dimitri agreed with me in that. He thought that we were just being practical. Besides, I didn't want the people to think that I was using my father's money to have a grand wedding. Most of the money that we used in the wedding belonged to me and Dimitri. We worked hard for everything.

Unfortunately, when we arrived at the estate, it was decorated very elegantly. I believe this was Abe's fault. I couldn't even see the decorations that I bought anymore. The linens were supposed to be red and white, but now they were in a very shiny gold colors. The number of flowers that we ordered seemed to be tripled. There were even rose petals in every table. The place was lit by different sizes of red, gold, and white scented candles, and it made the place really romantic. The garden was beautiful, but I think Abe had overdone it. I needed to talk to him later.

"What happened here?" Dimitri who was sitting beside me asked. I saw that his face was in awe as he was looking in the decorated garden.

"I believe Dad interfered with the arrangements here," I answered. "I think it's too much."

"I agree, but we can't do anything about it anymore...and it seems nice. Maybe your father just wants you to be happy tonight."

"Yeah, I think so."

**...**

All the wedding traditions were done. We danced, fed each other cake, I threw the bouquet and it went to the hands of Sonya, Dimitri's cousin. I was really shy when Dimitri removed the garter using his teeth. I could even hear his family and Adrian laughing in amusement. Well, Adrian was the one who got the garter and placed it on Sonya's leg.

It was really funny how Dimitri had gone all protective of Sonya and threatened him that if he ever touched something he shouldn't, he would be in big trouble.

Everything was almost perfect. I was still hoping that Mom would suddenly appear just like before. Her presence would really be nice. I haven't really heard of them since, and I couldn't ask Christian. It was too awkward talking to him after all that we'd been through. Imagine, his wife's father was the one who killed my grandfather.

Abe never mentioned to me his plans about Eric. I wonder why he didn't even brought the case to the court. Eric could be imprisoned for what he did. Murder was a serious case and he deserved to be punished for what he did.

The night passed by flawlessly. I actually had fun. I had danced with numerous people, to my close ones up to my acquaintances. I also had fun chatting with Dimitri's family. We had visited them a few times already, and they had been as warm to me as I first met them. It was just Dimitri's grandmother was a bit weird. She tricked me before that she couldn't understand English, that was why I keep joking about her in front of her, but little did I know, she understood every word that I said. That got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Some of the guests were dancing and some were already leaving. Dimitri and I were dancing too. This was our last dance for the night, and he had brought me to the gazebo. Maybe they were looking for us right now so we could say goodbye to the guests before we, ourselves leave too for our honeymoon. Maybe some thought that we couldn't wait that was why we sneaked into one of the rooms and decided to shack up. Oh well, maybe Adrian was the only one who thought of that.

While we were swaying in the soft music that was played by the band that Dad hired, he kept whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I would smile once in a while like a crazy in love girl. Well, I'm really in love.

As we were dancing, I felt Dimitri leapt me up with his strong arms effortlessly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leaned my forehead with his.

"Thank you...thank you for being here with me, for marrying me," he said in a sincere manner.

"No need for that. I did this because I love you."

"Oh, you don't know how much I love you too."

I leaned and kissed him ever so softly, making sure that my lipstick wouldn't be smudge. I don't know what the guests would think of us when they see me all heated up and wild looking, plus that wouldn't be a good score for Dimitri to Abe.

When he deepened my kiss, well, my control slipped. I tightened my hold of him and we stumbled into the wall. Luckily, before everything becomes more, someone cleared her throat.

"Ehem...may I borrow my daughter for awhile?" she asked playfully.

I looked back and got shocked with who I saw. I ran to her and I threw myself at her. Even though how much she messed up my life, I still love her and she was still my mother. No matter what I do, it would always stay that way.

"Mom, I missed you so much," I told her, few tears escaped from my eyes.

She pulled away and looked at me from head to toe. It was like she was looking if there was something that had changed in me, like she hadn't seen me for ten years.

"I missed you too, Rose. I'm so glad that you're happy now. I'm really sorry for what I have—"

"No, I don't want to hear that. I realized that what's important is that I had met my father and that we are happy now. I have already forgiven you, for it is not your fault. It was Eric's. He tricked you."

"I know." She paused. "We are already divorced. I live in California now. He didn't know anything about my knowledge on who killed Abe's father. Maybe it was safer that way. I also told Lissa not to tell him about you and Abe, it will be very dangerous."

"Thank you. Where's Lissa by the way?"

"She's—"

Suddenly, there she was. She was wearing a light brown bubble dress that made her pale skin somehow glow. She looked so much happier and blooming. She was beaming at me. I looked at her from head to toe to examine if there was something different about her, because her aura feels different.

_And then I saw it. _

There was a small bulge in her stomach where her right hand rests protectively. I wonder why Christian never mentioned it to us in his stay here. Yeah, right. I wasn't even talking to him.

I hugged her gingerly and then I pulled back. I rested my hand on her bulging stomach and then I laughed softly.

"Congratulations, Liss. How long have you been pregnant?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Almost six months, and we're having a boy!" she answered excitedly.

"I'm really happy for you. I bet Christian's excited too."

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

I shook my head and then a frown made its way on her face.

"Rose—"

"Just shove it off. Everything will be fine, it was just too awkward to talk to him."

"It's my fault, maybe if I wasn't his wife, you'll talk to him."

"No, Liss. I already forgot everything. Let's just all be happy, and forget the past. We shouldn't live in there, we should face the future, look you're already having a baby."

"I know."

Dimitri stayed by my side as I talked to my sister and my mother. We barely had time to catch up since it was already time to leave for our honeymoon. We couldn't afford to be late for our flight. We were going to Santorini in Greece first and then we'll go to Italy, and other more places here in Europe. I bet this trip would truly be an unforgettable one. It would be one part of my life that I would never ever forget. Just after twenty minutes, I had changed into more comfy clothes and then we left the estate. People were congratulating us and wishing us luck with our marriage as we made our way out. I laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder as he started the engine of the car. He kissed the top of my head and he whispered me how much he loved me. The moment was so perfect, so peaceful. I watched as the estate which appeared to be gold in color because of the numerous glowing candles that my father had asked his people to prepare. I knew that from this trip, my life would be very different. I wasn't going to leave in that place anymore when we return. We had bought a four-bedroom house which was half an hour away from here. It was a house where we had planned to start our family, a family that I had always wished for. I bet Dimitri would be the best father ever. Well, he is now, I think. I think tomorrow is the best time to tell him.

_I could finally be happy as Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending! Yay! :)<br>**

**Please review...what you do think of the story as whole?**

**What do you guys think of an epilogue?**

**Thanks for reading the story!**

**-ishi :)**

**_P.S. Check out my new Twilight story, 'For The Love of a Daughter.' it will be updated tomorrow, I think. :)_  
><strong>


End file.
